The Dark Alone
by DaenerysTargary3n
Summary: Set after 2x07 when Klaus confesses he killed Ansel to Elijah. Klaus has a moment of self-doubt and insecurity and who does he need to reassure him...none other than his constant confidant - his older brother. This one-shot contains incest, homosexual content, sexual content. Do not read/review if this disturbs you. Just a bit of lemon to keep me occupied...


**The Dark Alone**

Author's Note: I rarely say this but this is a load of rubbish but I'm in a mood so it's my kind of rubbish at the moment. It's just a smutty one-shot that occurred to me while I was clip-watching _The Originals_ (which incidentally I do not own - the dialogue in stars at the beginning is taken directly from the episode). It's highly unrealistic, completely off-canon and utter pornography on paper set after T.O. 2x07 when Klaus confesses to Elijah that he killed his biological father. It is incestuous, so please don't leave me reviews saying it's horrible and stupid on that count - it's unnecessary and it takes time out of my day to read it. Do leave me reviews if you have anything constructive to say about the writing style, characterisation or whatever else you have it in your hearts to say, but be warned (again!) contains incest, (homo)sexual content and the great big combination of the two - incestuous, homosexual content. Have fun! ?

DaenerysTargary3n

* * *

" _Because brothers don't let each other wander in the dark alone"_ ~ Jolene Perry, _My Heart for Yours_

" _And I wanted to trust him. More than anything in the world I wanted to but I couldn't be sure and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of my selfish desire for a father. So, I killed him...without hesitation, I killed him." Klaus confessed, tears nearly choking him._

" _You killed him for Hope." Elijah replied sedately, striding towards his younger brother. "Whatever innocence remains we must protect at any cost."_

The pain in Niklaus' expression was like cyanide to his brother, his pain always had been (unless, of course, he was the one at its root). It was poison seeping from the hand, gently placed at Niklaus' neck, through his soul to the very core of his heart until it choked him too from the bitterness. Niklaus had ever been his favourite brother and his charge above all. He had tried the length of their existence to protect him from his enemies and the more troublesome members of their own family. He had not always succeeded, much to his chagrin, but Elijah adored Niklaus with all his being.

Klaus' own spirit was in turmoil. As he had confessed to his closest confidant and revered eldest brother (he never really counted Finn, traitor and snivelling imbecile that he was and always had been), he had finally found the father he had longed for and the life he could have had, would have had was imaginable. Yet, Hope, his Hope - the one and only good thing his existence had created - and her safety was paramount and nothing, not Ansel, not his siblings, not even Caroline back in Virginia for all his promises to her of undying, eternal love clouded his judgment or resolve to protect his daughter.

"Brother, do not cry." Elijah requested, witnessing the unwanted tears stream down his brother's face.

Klaus did not even realise the salty streams were wetting his cheeks, but wiped them away swiftly. "It's allergies."

Elijah raised his eyebrows at his brother's deflection, knowing full well that vampires - let alone the Originals - did not suffer from such petty human afflictions such as allergies. He gripped Niklaus by the throat and immediately pulled him into his firm chest, dropping the papers in his other hand.

"The deception is unnecessary, Niklaus," Elijah stated, knowing his brother needed to hear him say it, "we are alone and I am your brother. You _never_ need to claim...allergies with me. I will listen to whatever you need to unburden from yourself. I will grant you succour on every occasion and you will forever have a safe haven with me. Always and forever."

Niklaus heard his words and understood them in their entirety. His arms enveloped his stalwart brother and he automatically buried his face in Elijah's shoulder. He truly didn't know how he would survive the emotional turmoil he had experienced since discovering Hayley's pregnancy, returning to New Orleans to find Marcel up in arms against him, Rebekah's consistent flips of allegiance and Finn, Esther and Ansel's appearances without the constancy and dependability Elijah provided.

"Brother, I am...lost. I, I," Klaus shuddered into his brother powerfully, "I need you. And will, always and forever."

"I am here…" Elijah vowed, pushing Niklaus back, "and I always shall be. For as long as you don't dagger me."

Both brothers mustered a quaint chuckle at the elder's attempt at lightening the room's mood, but the younger's laugh never reached his aquamarine eyes.

"What do you need, Niklaus? Tell me and it shall be granted you."

Klaus looked up at his brother, finding his warm, generous cocoa eyes, his furled, gently smiling lips and his familiar, caring expression. In that moment, he knew he was safe, loved and understood - all the things he ever expected from a father figure, a sibling, a paramour, anyone really. He had never really found it with anyone but in the moment when he watched his brother's eyes dart around inspecting his own face for signs of lasting emotional trauma, Klaus knew his brother was his truest companion meant to stand by his side through their inconceivably long existences.

"You." Klaus replied sharply.

Before he knew beyond a doubt what he was doing, he threw himself back into Elijah, relishing the feel of his muscular body as he pressed his own firmly against each curve, each contour. Suddenly, his lips slammed into Elijah's, uncertain of his response but sure that his brother was his need in that moment. Klaus kissed Elijah's astonished closed lips fervently while his hands grasped either side of his head and tenderly held him close.

Never had Elijah experienced such an outpouring of emotion from his young brother. He never harboured any semblance of sexual attraction towards him throughout the millennia they had walked the earth together but all at once, the sensation of Niklaus' lips making love to his own - passion, need and trust exuding from his every motion - brought tranquility and completion to his own tempestuous soul.

Klaus felt Elijah surrender to his ministrations and open his lips. Without further invitation, Klaus swept his tongue between them and caressed Elijah's tongue and mouth, conveying every ounce of need, love and gratitude that he felt towards his oldest brother. He knew what he was instigating was wrong on every level - morally, logically, emotionally - and yet it was so right, so right in that moment for Elijah and him to share everything and cast away all barriers.

Elijah moaned at his brother's advances and linked his arms behind Niklaus' neck, his fingers instinctively going to the blonde, curly hair he sported at the nape of his neck and tugging them gently, egging Niklaus on. In that instant, it mattered not to him that they were altering their relationship in the most vast and unforgivable way, because he truly would give any part of himself that Niklaus required to heal the tears within his heart and cauterise the wounds he had borne for eons no matter what the cost was to himself. As he entwined his tongue with Niklaus' and allowed his brother to have dominion over him, heat spread from his groin to the very pores on his face, his lust overriding every impulse to push Niklaus away and resume control over his body.

Klaus broke the kiss, gasping, "Will you have me, brother? Are you willing to prove your love for me? I would only have it if you desire this. Make your choice now or risk being undone."

"I will have you." Elijah replied hoarsely.

Without hesitation, Elijah clasped Niklaus by the collar of his Henley and recaptured his puckered lips, not allowing a modicum of space between them. He revelled in the feel of his salty lips, the hardness of his chest plastered against his own and the bulge that was beginning to form and stab Elijah's thigh. With every moan of pleasure into Niklaus' mouth, Elijah was becoming lost. He was losing himself in the love he bore for his brother - it was overwhelming and all-consuming. His desire was certain and identical to the arousal his younger brother was sporting. He had made his choice but he would still see them both undone in no short time.

"Then take me."

Elijah heard the words that Niklaus groaned while they kissed but was soon distracted by the sensation of his lover's hands pulling his suit jacket away from his broad shoulders, then deftly unfurl his tie before getting to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Once the final button was freed from its hole, Klaus withdrew from the searing kiss to run his greedy eyes over Elijah's naked chest peeking through his open shirt. He knew his old brother was battle-hardened and athletic but the teasing triangle of stripped bare flesh was too little for Klaus to handle. He tore the shirt away and began attending to Elijah's forlorn, unkissed throat. Pushing his chin up, Klaus trailed wet, hungry, open-mouthed kisses down the length of his brother's lean neck to the cleft of his chest. Still unsatisfied, still yearning to taste his paramour's flesh, Klaus grazed Elijah's erect nipple with his human teeth. His ardour, further inflamed by the resulting guttural keen that the man above him involuntarily uttered, made Klaus brave.

As Niklaus made to give Elijah's left nipple the same treatment as the right, Elijah groaned, "Do not stop. This is heavenly."

Klaus smiled smugly and felt his eyes change colour - amber to reflect the hybrid ever-lurking within - and his teeth lengthen and sharpen. With his other side coming out to play, he bit down around Elijah's left nipple and heard the surprised roar. As his brother's heated blood poured into his waiting mouth and nourished his bloodlust, his hand wandered south to Elijah's trouser-covered crotch where a dagger was still concealed (Klaus smirked as he hoped it was made of wood that did not come from a white oak tree).

"Touch me," Elijah ordered raspily, "now."

Happy to oblige and satisfy his rampant curiosity, Klaus, still suckling at his chest, unbuckled Elijah's belt and swiftly had his suit trousers on the floor, his boxer shorts not far behind them. Finally, he grasped Elijah's length in his hand and squeezed gently before stroking his cock. He basked in every buck Elijah made into his grip and every gasp that fell from his thoroughly kissed lips.

"Stop now, Niklaus, or this will all be over woefully quickly."

Klaus immediately pulled his fangs and hand away, looked up at Elijah's face and flirtatiously teased, "Well, we wouldn't want that."

"You drank from me. You drank my blood." Elijah stated, his mind catching up to everything Niklaus had done to his body.

"I did." Klaus replied, his smile waning. "Are you angry or just giving a running commentary, brother?"

"I have never permitted anyone to blood-share with me. The pleasure is...indescribable. So," Elijah smiled seductively, "no, Niklaus, I am not angry."

"Then stop talking and take me."

Elijah's eyes blew as he saw his brother volunteer to be vulnerable and at his complete mercy. He needed to be possessed and claimed - something he had eschewed in all his dealings with Esther, Mikael and most recently, Ansel. It stoked the flames of Elijah's heart that Niklaus was revealing to him his abject need to be accepted by a figure of trust and respect in their family without fear of reprisal against Hope or being used as a weapon aimed at the Mikaelsons destruction.

"Turn around." Elijah uttered under his breath, pulling Niklaus up to his own height.

Klaus did as he was bid, grinning at his unhesitating obedience under Elijah's instructions. The sensation of his brother's strong arms encircling his angular waist until his hands could clasp the edges of Klaus' Henley and yank it away, leaving him beautifully bare from the waist up.

Leaning completely into Niklaus, pressing his hardness and the full length of himself against his back, Elijah whispered heatedly, his breath baiting Niklaus' ear, "Tell me _exactly_ what it is you want of me, brother. Tell me and I shall endeavour to oblige."

Klaus groaned, feeling all the blood pool in his rock-hard shaft, "I want you to take off my jeans, bend me over and fill me so completely that I cannot discern where you end and I begin. I want to feel your cock fill my arse and make me yours. I want you to thrust into me so fully that I can still feel you millennia from now. _That_ is what I want of you, 'lijah."

Suddenly, Klaus' neck was wrenched up and he moaned gloriously as Elijah glued his lips to his carotid and sucked hard. Before Klaus could react and pull his brother closer, he felt a sharp pain before succumbing to the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. His brave, bold brother was meeting him no holds barred. Klaus had never dreamt of allowing anyone he took to his bed the liberty of blood-sharing and yet he had sunk his fangs deep into his brother's chest of all places and now, Elijah - with no warning - had pierced his throat and was taking his fill in return.

Once had had drunk his fill and let Niklaus' warm, sweet, unique blood flow into every part of him, strengthening him as it passed through him, Elijah detached his lips from Niklaus' wet neck and moved his hands lower to remove what remained of his brother's irritating, obstructive clothing. Swiftly, Niklaus' tight denim jeans and his plain black briefs were deposited on the floor and their owner found himself at a right-angle over the arm of the plush leather armchair naked and utterly open for Elijah to take them both past the point of no return.

Klaus heard Elijah spit into his hand and coat his fingers in his saliva and braced himself for the imminent invasion. When he felt one digit penetrate his tight sphincter and stretch him, he moaned at the intrusion but loathed the dissatisfaction. He needed more, he deserved more from his brother. He would have more.

"Get on with it. The suspense is agony."

Elijah chuckled at Niklaus' typical impatience and his unrivalled libido coming out to play, "You never could wait for your fun."

Before he could make a cutting remark back, the insertion of an obliging second finger shut him up as Elijah's digits grazed his prostate. He had only ever taken other men, sycophants and compelled partners of women he fancied. He had never been the recipient of another man's pleasure. He never could believe that the minute his back was turned his partner would not overpower him or plunge a stake into his heart. With Elijah two fingers deep inside him, scissoring him in anticipation of more, something deep inside him snapped in the moment when he understood that he and Elijah had bared everything to each other. He had always longed for a father, an unfailing and steadfast family but he had always seemed to come up empty on both fronts. Yet, now, now in this magical moment, the calm before the storm truly engulfed them both, Klaus knew he had _everything_ in Elijah. Elijah was his true eternal companion. He was the protective father he had always yearned for - always at his back, shielding him from the threats he missed and the blows he never saw coming. He was the supportive ally he needed - ever strategising, providing intuitive counsel sought and unsought. He was the benevolent older brother he often required - never understanding their siblings and all the Mikaelson shortcomings they all exhibited, he daggered them and hid them from life but had to be forgiven because he didn't know any better. He was the most loyal best friend he didn't deserve - never tiring of his mercurial ways and unfailing paranoia. He was the considerate and generous lover he had searched for tirelessly - never suspected of using his partner for nefarious ends, of demanding reward for his given love.

With teary, grateful Bondi blue eyes, Klaus stuttered, "Please, brother, I'm ready."

Elijah knew that he was and that he was committed to the joining of them both, so he withdrew his fingers and laid his hand in the middle of Niklaus' back in comfort as he squared up to his gaping hole and gradually, attentively eased his leaking cock into the welcoming warmth ready for him. Unused to taking his time with a partner, Elijah heard every nuance of every groan Niklaus made beneath him and treasured the way he stretched to accommodate his presence inside him.

"Can I move? I cannot hold on any longer." Elijah asked, breathlessly resisting the urge to screw his brother shamelessly hard.

"Fuck me, 'lijah." Klaus begged.

No further encouragement was necessary. Directly, Elijah pulled his dick back, almost entirely out of Niklaus' warmth before thrusting it back in. The tightness was nearly too much to bear but he would resist his own pleasure for as long as it took to prove to Niklaus that their joint pleasure and the love they shared between them was all to him. He reached around his lover's hip and pulled his untended shaft into his fist and pumped strongly.

"Gods! That feels...divine!"

Elijah smiled as he continued to thrust into Niklaus' arse and manipulate his cock, " _We_ feel divine."

He bent his lover further over the chair as he made love to him more passionately, each squeeze of his brother's arse around his cock and each pound he made onto his prostate stoking the fire that was now at full-blaze and threatening to consume him entirely. He would not last much longer and by the rapid, sporadic drives of Niklaus' hips into his own, he was ready to come with him.

Klaus did not mind being shoved harder into the taut leather of his favourite armchair, especially when the pleasure radiating from his dick through every nerve and tendon in his body outweighed the pain of the arm jutting into his hip-bone. He was struggling to meet Elijah's thrusts grinding into his prostate each time and with his manhood being so perfectly riled, he could feel the coil tightening within him until it was bordering on breaking point. When he felt Elijah's perfect lips touch his electric skin, he shuddered grotesquely as they made a tantalising trail down his spine, igniting his synapses until he shattered.

Once he heard his younger brother erupt into a splendorous orgasm, his obscene roar seeming to shake the foundations of the compound and his cum spewing wildly over Elijah's hand and the furniture, Elijah let himself go and followed suit with an ear-splitting growl and emptied himself deep inside his brother. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he shuddered his last into Niklaus and then rolled away landing on the soft carpeted floor.

Klaus felt forlorn when Elijah's presence was suddenly absent at his back. He breathed hard into the armchair for a moment before deciding that the floor looked comfortable enough and flung himself down to lie beside his brother. When they were once more side-by-side, all he could do was breathe. Just breathe.

"How shall we be now, Niklaus?"

Klaus smiled without turning to face his brother, "We shall be...brothers."

Without warning, Elijah swung to his right and bent his head over Niklaus' and kissed him fiercely, caressing his hollow cheeks. He - they both - knew that their coupling had been a one-time event. Elijah did love Hayley, with everything in him, and he knew Niklaus was holding out for an eternity with Miss Forbes from Mystic Falls. He _loved_ his brother but what had just passed between them was a moment of comfort, of reassurance in a time of self-doubt and abandonment.

As Elijah withdrew to peer into his eyes with those shrewd, loving coffee-coloured orbs of his, he murmured, "Brothers. Always and forever, Niklaus. Nothing will ever change that."

"Promise me that."

"I give you my word. I will always be at your side - your brother, your ally, your friend - whenever you need me and I will always love you, my brother. And together, we will do everything it takes to save your daughter."

Klaus' eyes puckered at the memory of his decision that had sparked his rendezvous with Elijah and replied, "You are everything I need to save Hope, 'lijah. _This_ was everything I need to save her and know I was right to eliminate Ansel."

Elijah stroked the faint stubble on his brother's chin, before taking one last bolstering kiss before rising and pulling Niklaus up from the floor, "Then let's go save her."

"Might want to put some clothes on, mate," Klaus retorted with his unique, enigmatic wit, "unless our grand plan is to scare our enemies to death with the sight of our dicks."

"Indeed. I will see you presently." Elijah said with a nod, reaching for his forsaken shirt, glad his brother appeared to have overcome his period of insecurity.

"Elijah…" Klaus called gently to his brother's receding back, "thank you."

"Whatever, whenever you need, brother. Always and forever."


End file.
